In IS2000 Rel-C, a forward packet data channel is used to transmit data at a high data rate from a base station to a mobile station, such as a cellular telephone. The base station assigns the packet data channel to the mobile station based on the operating conditions of the mobile station. If these operating conditions change, the mobile station may want to change the rate at which data is received on the packet data channel.
In conventional wireless networks, however, the base station controls the data rate for this communication. The mobile station has no control. Thus, if the mobile station becomes resource-constrained and cannot handle the data received on the packet data channel, the base station will assume that the mobile station is still able to process the data and will continue to send the data at a rate that is too high for the mobile station to handle. When the mobile station receives the data, the mobile station will not be able to process the data, with the result that the data will be lost.
For example, the mobile station may need to support RC10 operation, as well as F-SCH operation (the 1× packet data call). If the mobile station is supporting several applications, such as one or more phone services, the mobile station may experience MIPS limitations, memory limitations, and the like. These limitations may affect proper operation of the CDMA modem and reduce the sustained data rate of the modem. However, without the ability to control the data rate, the mobile station has no way to continue to support the RC10 operation.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for improved wireless networks that allow mobile stations to control the data transmission rate on the forward packet data channel. In particular, there is a need for a wireless network that is able to provide base stations that allow mobile stations to request a reduction in the data transmission rates on the packet data channels and to provide mobile stations that are able to request such a reduction when the current data transmission rates become unsustainable.